


;; --> and he married a god.

by Black



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Injury, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: Feathered light in the plume of fire, six against the floor and burning. burning. anchored to shoulders that bore the weight of a world and Adam could admire the matrix he found in the folly of skin. the book of prayer.





	;; --> and he married a god.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smooshkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooshkin/gifts).



> A gift for Smooshkin. I don't do stream of conscious writing enough tbh. I listened to a song on repeat for an hour and a half and just let everything come out without putting any stop to the thought. Deus Ex is full of relgious symbolism and honestly it's one of my fave things to write. 
> 
> Please take a listen to [Koda - Lost Highway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jsd2EIsUEnk) as you read! 
> 
> Thanks ;v;

there’s something sweet in the way the sheets dip to their weight.   
rumple around them and crumple like the perfect fold of angel’s wings. 

wrapped tight in polycarbonate and crafted carefully with love. sewn and broken gold. laced with intent to be beautiful. Adam Jensen had been a broken man long before the accident and David Sarif had watched him suffer from a great distance across the office. Shoulders heavy and horrified, the skin milky and unscarred.

unmarred.  
perfect to hold weight. 

it felt like a dream now. the gun to his head. the panic of strange sinners carrying Megan off and he knew he was going to die from the moment he hit that wall. he had made his peace. said his prayers and asked God to take good care of him. 

Not for himself,   
but for mom.

“ _ Love _ ,” and he opens his eyes, whipping soft as they spin like fluid. pattering green to gold and Adam smiles in the dim of their room. it’s sunrise now. slow. slow. everything is still grey and waking, including the angel in bed before him. seraphim serenades, fingertips to his cheek and they’re cool in the fogging light.

they slide up to brush against the space beneath his eyes, where the stress had always gathered but hadn’t held for long. Adam turns his head to brush his lips to them, finding a smile as they come up to drag through his hair. peppered now with silver. the only testimony to his age. 

the palm rests pretty against his cheek and he closes his eyes again, leaning his weight into the hand and sighing softly through his nose. everything is cosmic, dappled off-white and spattered with the canvas of cooling colors. warping sharp. 

he remembers opening his eyes to hospital walls and windows and staring dead. limbo. clattering in his own head and he wasn’t able to wake up from the shattered state he had been presented. everything had fallen apart and when he finally willed himself to look down at his arms, he found them blackened. 

burned, he thought at first. 

but he saw the injected gold and the bundles of muscle that spun together sickeningly. tarry and sticky, shining low in the light. he hadn’t felt much about it at first, though he didn’t really know if he had ever been awake. Adam had been birthed back into the fever dream of some corporate carousel that he didn’t know how to signal that he wanted to get off. please let me off. 

with shaking hands and pretty fingers he had broken mirrors glasses mirrors glasses and 

nearly Sarif. backed into a corner like some raging animal, the man had taken time to coax him back out. recognized the fear in his eyes and took his needled scruff and twice bloodied teeth as less of a threat and more of a concern. 

Adam had been adrift. 

Given to the solar system and allowed to comatose amongst the stars. Who could stop him? He breathed in the stardust and let it burn in his lungs, dragged his claws against the moon and made home there. buried deep. deep. balled tight and not yet ready to forget.

But.

Feathered light in the plume of fire, six against the floor and burning. burning. anchored to shoulders that bore the weight of a world and Adam could admire the matrix he found in the folly of skin. the book of prayer. 

holy, 

       holy,  

               holy

                       halls, wound tight against a throne and Adam had admired Detroit through the office window. Tilted his head against the chilled glass and looked out over a kingdom he had never wanted to rule. The city had bustled, laughing as she sighed and the steam in her veins had cracked and craned. 

Adam opens his eyes and David is asleep again, tucked against his chest with his precious head balanced on Adam’s shoulder and he can’t - he remembers the burning heaven beyond him and those sad, sad eyes when Adam had accused him of treason in his Detroit apartment. 

he can’t bear to ever see those eyes so sad again. so cracked. so distant. a devil’s duality in disguise, Adam’s words had twisted like teeth and bit hard. 

he almost hadn’t stopped the bleeding. 

Adam brings a hand up and he curls fingers against his husband’s cheek. against the soft skin. something sacred. like passages in the bible his mother kept close to her bed. close to her heart. she said that she could feel god’s presence with her. that it healed her when the medication couldn’t.

hell couldn’t have him, no matter how hard it tried. 

not when he could hold his creator this close and feel the swell of his rising chest. the life breathed with every steady breath and the hand to hold upon stepping stone

upon stepping stone.

across planets and stars and writhing galaxies. 

he had married a god. who was and is and is to come and he had came to the revelation that happiness prickled over the whole of his skin as all David’s eyes had set upon him. some celestial had picked him over any other soul any other force of energy and he found himself enamoured with the way a being could flourish. could exist outside its own continuum. its own cage of good. its own embrace of evil. 

his lips brush the worried brow of his lover’s forehead and it eases. he smiles. Sarif hums low in his throat and presses closer to the worship. closed to the cooling arms and there’s an utter whisper of peace within the space of their room. the air is still and nothing can touch them.

Shrouded. 

Muzzy with myrrh and frankincense. 

“Love you,” Adam’s voice breaks the silence but not the spell - the solar system shivers but strings itself together. His Seraph sighs - scattering the stillness and returns his affections with the press of lips to his neck. his throat. a gentle maul of maw and teeth. of matrimony.


End file.
